


Compromising Positions

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Tsundere, F/M, Kise is Baby, Yes this is het, fem!aomine, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: Unbelievable. They’re half naked and she’s all ready but stupid Kise is still talking. She would tug at his hair again if she didn’t know he’d like it.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Mean Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552648) by [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly). 



> It's almost that time of the year again. It's almost AoKise Day and that means I will once more attempt to write things because I still do love these two idiots very much.
> 
> First up: fem!Aomine and Kise being lewd. I don't know if it'd get better or worse from here, lol. Also putting in the Explicit rating to be safe because...They do get kinda dirty. Just probably not as much as people normally expect.

She’s on his couch with her legs up in the air and she can’t believe she’s let him put her in this kind of position. Shorts have long been gone, panties probably in his pocket because he’s a pervert. But yeah, she’s the one in this ridiculous position because there are benefits to it. 

Kise is knelt between her thighs, holding them apart as he licks and hums, sucking and swirling his tongue over her clit. She’s trying hard not to squirm or make too much noise, trying hard not to look away because Kise is too pretty and he always looks like he’s having way too much fun when he’s down there, working hard and enthusiastically to make her come apart with just his lips and tongue. You have to hand it to Kise; if he wants something, he can work pretty damn hard for it.

She’s biting down hard on her lower lip and gripping hard on the couch, letting out a soft whimper that normally would have embarrassed her. She’s almost there and she barely notices when she starts trembling but then Kise looks at her. Golden eyes catch her gaze and Aomine finds herself fixed with a hazy but intent stare. She feels the flush in her cheeks, the hard thud in her chest, because Kise is looking at her now and somehow that seems even more intimate than him seeing her naked and putting his mouth in places she’s never let anyone else touch. 

He rises then and she keeps on watching him though she’s almost at the brink and she should have been mad.

They’ve somehow gotten his shirt off and now all his smooth, fair skin and lean muscles are on display so maybe she’ll kind of forgive him. It’s really unfair how perfect he looks but he keeps on looking at her like there’s nowhere else he’d rather fix his whole attention on. He’s licking his lips absently as he takes her hands in his, tangling their fingers more deliberately. Their foreheads touch, the eye contact not breaking, and Aomine waits.

Just a little.

“Why are you just staring at me?,” she whispers, soft but straightforward, and she watches Kise’s face brighten with a smile like he’s laughing. His shiny lips are distracting.

He squeezes her hands gently, almost playfully. “Because Aominecchi is pretty and I wanna kiss you but you might not want me to.”

She snorts and she probably looks even more unimpressed because Kise outright laughs, the brat.

“Stop that,” Aomine mutters just as she lets go of his hands to push fingers into his soft, silky hair instead and tugs. She feels a thrill low in her belly when he closes his eyes and moans at the action. For good measure, she wraps her legs around him and almost smirks at the groan she gets out of him. Kise and his weird thing for her legs. 

“You should just kiss me if you want.”

Kise has the nerve to pout even as he settles over her a little, keeping most of his weight off her. “But what if you don’t want me to?”

“Then I’ll tell you that.” She rolls her eyes. Unbelievable. They’re half naked and she’s all ready but stupid Kise is still talking. She would tug at his hair again if she didn’t know he’d like it. “Just kiss me, idiot.”

Kise pouts some more and Aomine is pretty sure he’s just being annoying on purpose at that point. “Aominecchi is always so unromantic.”

She stares at him. “I can always just push you off and leave, you know? Just kiss me--”

The kiss is of course expected by then but it still comes too quickly and Aomine has no idea if this is really supposed to be romantic or whatever. It feels a touch too urgent and on the filthy side of hard but Kise’s lips are soft and they definitely taste like _her_ but she doesn’t mind that. She can’t say she minds it either how his shoulders and muscles shift under her hands when she touches them or when he presses her down against the couch just a little bit more and she can feel where he’s hard and needy. She just pulls him in deeper and urges him to take what he wants.

After that there is hardly any more talking, just more heat and kisses and Kise’s ridiculous stamina. She’s too tired to go anywhere or do anything else too taxing after but Kise orders take out and lets her shower first. They watch anime while having dinner and then there are snuggles and she falls asleep while petting Kise’s hair. She sleeps peacefully with the assurance of a warm bed and whatever she wants for breakfast.

It’s not too bad, really.

For all that Kise is a brat and tires her out, she’ll let him go down on her (and other things) almost whenever he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cimberelly)!


End file.
